Gerudo (Race)
The Gerudo are a race of females, hailing from desert climates. Clans There are presently 5 distinct Gerudo clans. # Sandworm Clan '- Living in the deepest parts of the Desert of Doubt, the Sandworm Clan is adept at surviving in the harsh desert climate. They live in tents and move about nomadically. Every clanswoman who comes of age travels to the city in order to find a mate. Once they get impregnated, they return to the clan to raise the next generation. # '''Mystaara Vultures '- The Mystaara Vultures reside in the Mystaara Desert. They guard the ancient ruins and relics of the region, and are very secretive. The lifespan of the clan is unnaturally long, and rumors of ancient spells and magic being used to prolong their lifespan is rampant. No-one knows for sure how the Mystaara produce new babies. Outsiders sometime visit fortunetellers in Aveila. # 'Rubygold Clan '- The Rubygold Clan has historically been the richest of the Gerudo. Many members of the clan have served as advisors to the Queen, and there is an entire section of Castletown dedicated to the clan (The Rubygold Gardens). # 'Nabooru's Blood '- Descendants of the ancient Gerudo sage Nabooru. Most Gerudo residing in Dinraal are of this clan. The Queen of the Gerudo has always been a part of this clan. They are trained from birth in diplomacy, bartering, and fighting. # 'Dragmire Drakes '- Shunned by the rest of Gerudo society, the Dragmire Drakes is focused on dark magic and the pursuit of power. The two ancient matriarchs of the clan, Koume and Kotake, used their evil hexing-rituals to produce the incarnation of Ganon, Ganondorf. The Dragmire Drakes live in hiding, avoiding the eyes of the public, and only mingle with society in disguise. They have a symbiotic relationship with the sheikah Yuga-clan, and its men father new witches. '''Religion Gerudo religion is similar to the Hylian one, although with a few differences. Instead of sages, they believe in seven heroines. The Gerudo Capital, Dinraal, is split into 8 districts. Seven are based on heroines, with the final being the royal district. Cities The capital of the Gerudo is Dinraal. ''Named after a fiery dragon that once aided the race, it's located in an oasis in the Gerudo Desert. In the past, males were forbidden from entering the city. At present, males are allowed within 4 of the cities 8 districts. Within the Mystaara Desert, the largest Gerudo settlement is ''Aveila. It is built in front of an ancient city, presently in ruins. Tents, drapes, curtains and other cloth dot the area. Very few concrete structures are to be found. Relationships with other races At present, the Gerudo (especially the Rubygold and Nabooru's Blood clans) have a close relationship with the Hylians and their royal family. Traderoutes export jewels, cloths and weapons to Castle Town, in exchange for rupees, water, and food. The Gorons of Death Mountain, as an all male species, is the only race where men are allowed within all districts of Dinraal. This has been the case for many centuries, and is written into Gerudo law. Ancient legends tell that Nabooru had a great ally in Darunia, and as such, Gorons are seen as strong, able and kindred to the Gerudo.